Naruto story
by Triana326
Summary: Kisah persahabatan ke-6 gadis yang bernama:Sakura,Hinata, Ino, Tenten,Temari dan Karin yang menghadapi kisah cinta yang rumit dengan ke-7 pangeran sekolah.Akankah mereka dapat memilih dengan benar?Apakah semuanya berujung bahagia?


**_Ini adalah fanfic keduaku,mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam penggunaan tanda baca dan penulisan._**

Konoha High school adalah salah satu sekolah paling terkenal di kota Konoha,sekolahnya besar,semua sarana dan prasarana lengkap tersedia disana,kolam renang,lapangan sepak bola,basket,tenis dan masih banyak lagi.Murid-muridnya juga tak kalah berkualitas,hampir semua murid disana adalah anak-anak yang pintar dan berasal dari keluarga berada,hanya sedikit anak dari kalangan yang kurang mampu bersekolah disana.Bicara soal murid,sudah pasti terdapat murid perempuan dan laki-laki disana dan sudah pasti terdapat sebuah ikatan persahabatan juga.Seperti ke-6 gadis yang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah Konoha High school ini.

"Kira-kira berapa ya hasil ulangan ku?"tanya salah seseorang diantara ke-6 gadis tersebut yang memiliki rambut pirang diikat menyerupai ekor kuda dengan nada sedikit cemas.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu Ino,tapi aku berharap hasilnya memuaskan."jawab salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki rambut merah muda yang dibiarkan tergerai panjang sampai punggung yang bernama Sakura.

"Kau sih tidak perlu cemas Sakura,semua orang tahu bahwa kau dan Hinata adalah murid terpintar di kelas dan rangking kalian selalu sama."sahut gadis berambut pirang ikat kuda yang ternyata benama Ino tersebut,membuat wajah Sakura dan seorang gadis berambut indigo tersipu malu.

"T-tapi walau kami bersaing dalam nilai,tapi kami tidak akan bermusuhan."kata gadis indigo bernama Hinata yang dibalas anggukan setuju oleh Sakura.

"Hahaha kau juga jangan mau kalah ya Temari,kau kan selau menduduki peringkat kedua,sekali-kalilah peringkat satu!"kata gadis bercepol dua bernama Tenten sambil menatap gadis berambut pirang yang diikat menjadi empat bernama Temari.

"Mustahil,aku sudah belajar sekeras mungkin untuk menyaingi mereka tapi hasilnya nihil dan tetap saja peringkat kedua."kata Temari hampa.

"Itu wajar sih mengingat Sakura dan Hinata selalu menduduki peringkat 3 besar sebagai murid terpintar di sekolah sedangkan kita paling cuma 10 besar."kata gadis berambut merah lengkap dengan kacamata merahnya bernama Karin.

"Hahaha kau benar Karin."kata Ino riang.

Dan itulah nama ke-6 gadis tersebut:Ino,Sakura,Hinata,Tenten,Temari dan Karin.Saat mereka sedang asik-asiknya mengobrol tiba-tiba...

"Kyaaaaaa itu mereka!"teriak seseorang dari arah belakang yang sontak membuat ke-6 gadis tersebut terkejut dan langsung menutup telinga mereka akibat teriakan yang cukup memekakan telinga.Tak cukup sampai disitu tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan yang cukup bisa bikin orang tuli dari segala arah.

"Kyaaaa...Sasuke tampan seperti biasa!"

"Naruto memang ramah...!"

"Sai manis sekali...!"

"Shikamaru cuek tapi pintar...!"

"Mereka semua sangat kereen...!!"

"Sasuke...!

"Naruto...!

"Sai...!

"Shika...!

Dan begitulah teriakan-teriakan heboh mereka yang membuat ke-6 sahabat itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil masih menutup telinga.Apa yang membuat mereka berteriak heboh seperti itu,tentu saja karena mereka melihat pangeran sekolah ini,Sasuke,Naruto,Sai dan Shikamaru adalah salah satu pria tertampan di Konoha High school,selain tampan,mereka juga pintar dalam segala bidang seperti pelajaran,olahraga,seni dan lain-lain.Hampir sempurna deh.Mereka dengan cueknya berjalan melewati penggemar-penggemar mereka kecuali dua orang yaitu Naruto dan Sai yang tersenyum ramah pada para penggemarnya kecuali Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Cih!Heran aku apa harus sebegitu hebohnya mereka berteriak hanya karena melihat empat orang itu?"kata Ino sebal setelah teriakan-teriakan heboh itu mereda karena ke-4 pangeran sekolah telah menjauh.

"Sepertinya mereka semua sudah gila."kata Tenten sambil menunjuk para perempuan yang masih berteriak histeris memanggil nama-nama ke-4 pangeran sekolah tersebut.

"Sepertinya,jangan sampai kita tertular mereka!"sahut Karin.

"Telingaku sakit."kata Sakura,Hinata dan Temari kompak.

"Semoga mereka waras kembali."

"Kalau tidak harus segera dimasukan RSJ tuh!"

"Benar,bisa gawat kalau makin parah gilanya."Mereka terus bicara soal kewarasan orang sampai terdengar bunyi bel pertanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai.Mereka langsung berlari kencang ke arah kelas yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh.Sekedar informasi,ke-6 sahabat itu masih duduk di kelas Vii sama dengan keempat pangeran yang kita bicarakan tadi dan mereka satu kelas looooh.(Kata author panjang lebar).Kembali ke laptop salah maksudnya cerita.(plak)!

Ke-6 sahabat tadi memasuki kelas tepat waktu,mereka langsung berjalan ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.Sakura dengan Hinata,Ino dengan Karin dan Tenten dengan Temari.Mereka sengaja memilih tempat duduk sedekat mungkin agar bisa saling mencontek saat ulangan.(ckckck)

Dan tadi saya bahas tentang empat pangeran sekolah,mereka duduk di sisi lain ke-6 sahabat itu.Mereka memilih duduk di pojok agar dapat belajar dengan tenang tanpa adanya gangguan-gangguan dari para gadis kurang waras yang mengagumi mereka.(Plak*Duak).Dan tentu saja agar Shikamaru dapat tidur dengan tenang.-_-

Setelah 5 menit menunggu tibalah sang guru yang di tunggu-tunggu,cuma cowok sih yang antusias,ialah Mei Terumi,guru cantik nan seksi namun galaknya gak ketulungan.Ia adalah guru Matematika,pelajaran yang banyak siswa di kelas itu benci termasuk author.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!"sapa sang guru.

"Selamat pagi sensei!"jawab anak-anak (baca:cowok)penuh semangat.

"Kalian semangat sekali hari ini,boleh Ibu tau ada apa?"kata Sensei Mei Terumi.

"Karena sensei cantik sekali hari ini."kata anak laki-laki bernama Yahiko yang terkenal playboy cap badak.

Mendengar dirinya digoda oleh bocah ingusan,Mei Terumi yang semula tersenyum langsung memasang wajah galaknya.

"Hari ini kita akan mengadakan ulangan Matematika kembali karena nilai ulangan kemarin hampir semua masih dibawah KKM,jika ada yang protes maka akan saya tambah soalnya."kata Mei sensei dengan kejamnya sukses membungkam mulut murid-murid yang semula hendak memprotes dan beralih mendeathglear Yahiko yang dengan bodohnya menggoda sang guru.

Setelah 2 jam lamanya menghadapi soal-soal yang sukses bikin pusing tujuh keliling,akhirnya suara bel yang seperti surga terdengar dengan merdunya.Mereka segera mengumpulkan hasil jawaban mereka tanpa peduli benar salahnya yang penting lepas deh dari ulangan.Ke-6 sahabat itu menghela nafas lega.Mereka menyuruh Tenten untuk pergi membeli makanan di kantin.Kenapa mereka menyuruh Tenten?karena mereka memiliki jadwal tugas untuk membeli makanan setiap harinya,ibarat seperti jadwal piket.

Kita beralih ke empat pangeran sekolah kita,mereka juga terlihat stres setelah menghadapi ulangan dadakan itu.Shikamaru terlihat menguap lebar,matanya sayu sepertinya mau tidur,sedangkan Sasuke,Sai dan Naruto hanya duduk diam,wajah mereka tampak lesu.

"Hah... ulangan tadi benar-benar membuat perutku lapar,aku jadi ingin makan ramen."kata Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Kalau begitu kita ke kantin saja!"ajak Sai lengkap dengan senyuman di wajah pucatnya.

"Kau benar Sai,ayo!"seru Naruto semangat sedangkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru terlihat masih loyo membuat Naruto berdecak sebal.Pria berambut pirang itu kemudian menarik paksa Sasuke dan Shikamaru menuju kantin diikuti oleh Sai dibelakang.

Setelah keempat pangeran itu pergi,Tenten kembali dengan heboh membuat kelima sahabatnya yang masih asyik malas-malasan tersentak bangun.

"Hei!Dengar-dengar aku punya kabar baru untuk kalian,pangeran sekolah kita baru saja berhasil menjadi juara 1 dalam bidang seni lukis,menyanyi dan menulis puisi tingkat Nasional."seru Tenten girang.

"Benarkah,mereka memang hebat."seru Sakura sambil meninju udara.

"Sebaiknya kita berikan hadiah untuk mereka!"usul Ino yang dibalas anggukan setuju dari kelima sahabatnya.

"Sebaiknya kita beri mereka apa ya?"tanya Hinata.Mereka semua terdiam.

"Kita beri..."

Dua hari kemudian.

"Terima kasih kau mau membawakan bekalku Sasuke."kata pria berambut hitam panjang dikuncir yang memiliki wajah mirip sasuke.

"Hn"jawab sasuke singkat padat dan tidak jelas.

"Kalau begitu kak Itachi,kami kembali ke kelas dulu ya."kata Naruto riang sementara Sai hanya tersenyum dan Shikamaru menguap malas.Mereka berbalik hendak pergi tapi tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah teriakan...

"Hei!Tunggu!"

Mereka memandang ke asal suara,terlihat 6 gadis sedang berlari menuju mereka sambil membawa bingkisan di tangan masing-masing.Mereka mengenal ke-6 gadis tersebut,mereka adalah teman sekelas keempat pria tampan tersebut meskipun mereka jarang mengobrol _.'sepertinya mereka mau memberikan sesuatu pada kami'_ pikir keempat pangeran sekolah itu.Saat ke-6 gadis itu semakin mendekat,mereka semakin yakin sampai ke-6 gadis itu terus berjalan melewati mereka?Tunggu!Melewati empat pangeran sekolah.

"Tunggu senpai!"seru Sakura pada Itachi?Ya Itachi.Ke-6 gadis itu telah tiba dihadapan Itachi dan dua orang temanya!Yang satu berambut merah dan satu lagi berambut hitam kecoklatan panjang.Ke-6 gadis itu berhenti dan mengatur napas mereka.Mereka saling pandang beberapa saat,menyuruh salah satu dari mereka untuk bicara terlebih dahulu.Melihat ke-6 gadis itu hanya saling mengedipkan mata tidak jelas membuat ketiga pria itu menjadi sedikit tidak sabar.

"Hinata,jelaskan apa maumu?"tanya pria berambut hitam kecoklatan.

"K-kak N-Neji."kata Hinata gagap,wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Iya Hinata,kau mau apa?"kata pria berambut hitam kecoklatan yang dipanggil Neji tersebut.

"K-k-kami i-ingin m-memberi se-se-sesuatu pada k-kali-kalian."kata Hinata super gagap yang kini wajahnya makin memerah.

"Hm,apa itu?"tanya laki-laki berambut merah bewajah baby face.

"K-kak Sa-Sasori."kata Tenten dan Temari yang entah kenapa jadi ikutan gagap.

"Iya."jawab Sasori lembut disertai senyuman terbaiknya,sukses membuat wajah mereka merah padam.

I-ini cokelat untuk k-kak Sasori."kata Tenten sambil menyodorkan bingkisanya.

"Dan i-ini sapu ta-tangan untuk kak Sa-Sasori."kata Temari tak kalah gagap.

"I-ini bunga u-untuk kak N-Neji."kata Ino sambil berusaha menghilangkan semburat merah dipipinya.

Ini na-nasi go-goreng untuk kak Ne-Neji."kata Karin.

"I-i-ini b-b-b-bento da-dan syal u-untuk k-k-kak It-Itachi."kata Sakura dan Hinata kompak lengkap dengan gagapnya yang super parah.Ketiga pria tersebut menerima bingkisan itu dengan senang hati.

"Hm.Terima kasih ini semua kalian yang membuatnya?"tanya Sasori riang.

"I-i-iya."jawab ke-6 gadis itu kompak,masih berusaha menghilangkan semburat merah dipipi mereka.

"S-selamat karena k-kalian menjadi juara lo-lomba seni ti-tingkat nasional."kata ke-6 gadis tersebut sembil membungkuk.

"Hahahaha kalian baik sekali."puji Itachi.Mereka terus mengobrol santai meskipun kurang lancar disebabkan kegagapan ke-6 gadis itu tanpa tahu ada empat pasang mata yang menatap mereka tidak suka.

"Cih!Mereka bahkan bicara gagap seperti itu."kata Sasuke dingin.

"Mereka juga tidak mempedulikan kita."kata Shikamaru yang kantuknya hilang entah kemana.

"Itu takan berlangsung lama."kata Naruto.

"Kita buat mereka berpaling dari mereka!"kata Sai.

BERSAMBUNG.

Chapter 1 telah dibuat.Mohon saran dan kritiknya.WAJIB KASIH( _Maksa)_.Tunggu kelanjutan,gak sampai sebulan kok.


End file.
